


Karasuno's Little Brother

by Miraculous_Wolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Step Siblings, older brother Tsukishima Kei, toddler Hinata, toddler Hinata Shouyou, toddler Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: Shouyou was 3 years old when he was taken away from his abusive family. He was 4 years old when he was adopted by the Tsukishima family. Shouyou was now 5 years old, still timid and shy but with a huge heart and a love for volleyball just like his two new brothers.---Kei never wanted another brother. After being let down by his oldest brother, having another one do the same was a feeling he never wanted to experience again. After being with Shouyou and helping him slowly come out of his shell, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little brother. He would protect him always.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Karasuno's Little Brother

Shouyou was three years old when he was taken away from his abusive family.

They weren't the best people, always drunk and angry. 

At the tender age of 3, Shouyou Hinata had no idea what he did to deserve getting beat and starved. Sometimes he was just ignored, but those days were just as bad.

He was four years old when the Tsukishima family adopted him.

The young, orange-haired boy was nervous, quiet, and hid behind the social worker the whole time. The two parents looked nice and kept giving him warm smiles.

It was their sons that caused him to peek out curiously.

One was older with a more mature face. He was quietly talking to the younger one, who was almost the same height. It was their crouched forms and coaxing words along with the older boy's phone playing something that allowed Shouyou to finally stumble forward, curiously looking at the video on the screen.

His eyes widened in awe as he watched a ball get smacked around a court. There was yelling but not the kind he was used too. It was more like cheering. And everyone looked so excited and happy to play. One team scored a point, and the screams grew louder that Shouyou jumped a little in surprise.

"It's okay," The younger of the two older boys said suddenly. "They are just happy. See, they got the point, so they win!"

Shouyou blinked up at them, feeling incredibly small between their giant frames. But, he also felt safe. Like nothing could hurt him. He wanted to stay that way.

Shouyou was now five years old, still timid and shy but with a huge heart and a love for volleyball just like his two new brothers.

\---

Kei never wanted another brother. After being let down by his oldest brother, having another one do the same was a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

That is until he met Hinata Shouyou.

The child was tiny with a head of fluffy orange hair and big brown eyes. He looked terrified of them, staying hidden from sight. It made Kei pissed off that someone would hurt a child in such a cruel way, making them wary of everything and everyone.

After being with Shouyou and helping him slowly come out of his shell, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little brother. He would always protect him.

Now, Kei was at Karasuno High School, and after much encouragement from his baby brother, he joined the volleyball team.

Personally, he didn't hate volleyball, but he didn't see it as such a big deal. It was just a sport, a game. It wasn't like it would get him ridiculously far in life. 

That didn't stop him from watching matches on TV with Shouyou on his lap at 10:30 at night. It didn't stop him from bringing him to the backyard to toss a ball back and forth, teaching the five-year-old how to catch and throw it back. It didn't stop him from encouraging Shouyou to do his best each time and that eventually, he will be on a team as well.

He would do anything to see that beaming smile sent his way.


End file.
